deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Al Mourabitoun vs National Liberation Army (Libya)
Al Mourabitoun, the Lebanese militia that took on the Lebanese Army, Syrian Army, and the IDF VS Lybian National Liberation Army, the rebels that brought down the regime of Maummar Ghadaffi WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Al Mourabitoun Al Mourabitoun is a Lebanese political party, and from the 1970s-1980s, militia organized around Nasserism, or a combination of socialist and Arab Nationalist ideals. The militia engaged in combat with numerous faction at various times during the 1970s and 80, including the various Lebanese Christian militias, the Lebanese Army, the Syrian Army, and the Isreali Defense Forces. The military wing of Al Mourabitoun was finally defeated in 1988 by Syrian and Lebanese forces after as stubborn guerilla resistance. Al Mourabitoun was inactive in the 1990s, before reopening as a conventional political party in 2001, which it remains to this day. Lybian NLA The National Liberation Army is the military arm of the National Transitional Council of the Libyan Republic. During the 2011 Libyan Civil War, the NLA combated against pro-Gaddafi forces made up of the Libyan Armed Forces and paramilitary forces loyal to Muammar Gaddafi. Members of the National Liberation Army include defected military soldiers and civilian volunteers. Benghazi, Misrata, Brega, Ajdabiya, Az Zawiyah, Ras Lanuf, and Tripoli are major cities that have fallen under NLA control. Despite the collapse of the Gaddafi regime, the Army is still at war against sporadic groups of pro-Gaddafi soldiers. Both men and women served together to overthrow the Gaddafi regime alongside native tribes who were mistreated under the dictator's rule; the largest tribe that is serving in the National Liberation Army is the Berber tribe. The equipment used by the Army include Libyan Armed Forces weaponry and military camouflage provided by Qatar. Other suppliers include the United Arab Emirates, Egypt, France, the United States, and the United Kingdom. Their training is primarily the same as the Libyan Armed Forces, but their patriotism and willpower is unmatched. =Weapons= Handguns Makarov (AM) The Makarov is a Russian handgun firing 9mm Makarov rounds form an eight round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. Browning Hi Power (NLA) The Browning Hi-Power is a 9mm handgun with a 13-round magazine and an effective range of about 50 meters. 119's Edge The NLA's Browning for its superior range. Assault Rifles AK74 (AM) The AK74 is a 5.45mm assault rifle fed through a 30-round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. The rifle's effective range is 625 meters FN2000 (NLA) The FN2000 is a 5.56mm assault rifle with a rate of fire 850 rounds per minute and an effective range of 500 meters, with a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. The rifle is fed through a 30-round magazine. 119's Edge The Lybian's FN2000 for its superior rate of fire. Light Machine Guns PKM (AM) The PKM is a 7.62mm general purpose machine gun with a rate of fire of 650-850 rounds per minute and a range of about 1500 meters. The weapon uses 100 or 200 round belt (200 for the purpose of this match). The gun has muzzle velocity of 850 meters per second. FN MAG (NLA) The FN MAG is 7.62mm NATO machine gun with a rate of fire ranging from 650-1000 rpm and a muzzle velocity of 840 meters per second. The weapon has a range of up to 1500 meters and for the purposes of this match, will use a 200-round belt. 119's Edge The weapons are similar enough to be called even. RPGs RPG-7 (AM) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket with a maximum range of about 920 meters and an effective range of 200 meters. RPG-26 (NLA) The RPG-26 is a 72.5mm anti-tank rocket fired from a one-shot disposable launcher. The RPG-26 can penetrate 440mm of armor from a maximum effective range of about 250 meters. 119's Edge The Lybian's RPG-26 for its superior range. Light Armor Sherman Firefly (AM) The Sherman Firefly was an British upgrade to the US-made M4 Sherman Medium Tank of the Second World War. The Tank carried a 76mm 17 pounder main gun with a higher muzzle velocity than the standard Sherman's 75mm gun, enabling it to take out German Panther and Tiger Tanks. The gun could penetrate 192mm of armor at a range of 914 meters with armor piercing discarding sabot ammunition. The tank also carried an M1919 .30 caliber machine gun, and a .50 caliber machine gun on a turret-top mount. The tank had 89mm of armor on the turret front and a top speed of 40 kilometers per hour. The tank fell into the hands of Al Mourabitoun from stockpile of tanks given to the Lebanese Army after the war. The Al Mourabitoun got their hands on the vehicles in 1976. BMP-1 (NLA) The BMP-1 was the first mass-produced infantry fighting vehicle, armed with a 73mm semi automatic gun with rate of fire of 5-10 RPM and the ability to penetrate 280-350mm of steel armor with a HEAT shell at ranges of up to 1300 meters and is claimed to be even capable of piercing the side and rear armor of some modern main battle tanks. The BMP also carries a single 9K11 Malyutka (AT-3 Sagger) anti-tank missile with a range of 500-3000 meters and capable of penetrating at least 460 mm of armor (varies based on model), capable of knocking out an M48 Patton tank. The BMP also carries a PKT 7.62mm machine gun. The tank has armor ranging for 6-33mm of steel and a top speed of 65kph. 119's Edge The NLA's BMP-1 for its superior firepower and speed. Heavy Armor Magach 3 (AM) The Magach 3 is an Isreali upgrade of the US-made M48A3 Patton tank. The vehicle presumably has similar armor M48, steel up 120mm maximum, but uparmed with armed with the powerful, accurate 105mm L7 rifled tank gun, a weapon easily capable of knocking out a Soviet-built tank such as a T54/55. The tank has 750 horsepower diesel engine to replace an underpowered and flammable gasoline engine. The tank has a top speed of 55 kilometers per hour. T-55 (NLA) The T-55 is a Soviet-built tank armed with 100mm rifled main gun and two 7.62mm machine guns, and sometimes a single 12.7mm machine gun. The T-55 has 203mm of armor on the turret and 90mm of armor on the hull. The tank could travel at speeds of up to 56 kph (34 mph). 119's Edge The Magach has a more powerful gun, and the T-55 better armor, but the Magach's gun has proven itself capable of defeating T-55s. Edge: Magach. =Battle= *'Al Mourabitoun:' Ten Infantry, One Light Vehicle, One Heavy Vehicle *'National Liberation Army:' Ten Infantry, One Light Vehicle, One Heavy Vehicle Ten NLA infantry, a T-55, and BM-1 enter one end of a square in a war-torn Middle Eastern city. On the other side of the square, a force of Al Mourabitoun troops including ten infantry, a Sherman Firefly, and Magach Main Battle tank. The AM Magach opens fire first, striking NLA T-55 and sending the fuel and ammunition up in a ball of flames that blows the turret clean off the tank. The NLA BMP retaliates, firing an AT-3 anti-tank missile, which impacted the Magach, destroying it. (Al Mourabitoun and NLA heavy tank destroyed) The Al Mourabitoun Sherman fired off its 76mm high velocity gun, the round blowing right through the armor of the BMP and setting the vehicle ablaze. The explosion also killed two nearby NLA troops. An NLA machine gunner opened up on the AM infantry with his FN MAG, killing two, as another NLA soldier removed an RPG-26 from his back and armed the weapon, before rising up from cover and firing. The rocket impacted the frontal armor of the Sherman and blew right through, destroying the vehicle. Seconds later, however, the NLA soldier the fired the rocket was struck by three AK-74 rounds in the torso and fell to the ground, dead. (NLA and AM light armor destroyed. NLA infantry: 7, AM infantry: 8) A Lybian soldier ducked out from behind a low wall and fired his FN 2000, cutting down an Al Mourabitoun soldier, as the machine gunner picks off another. Soon after, an RPG-7 rocket fired by one of the AM troops hit the low wall the NLA machine gunner hid behind, killing him. This is followed up by the death of another Lybian at he hands of an Al Mourabitoun militiaman armed with a PK light machine gun mounted in a second story window of a building across the square. (NLA: 5, AM: 6) A Lybian soldier takes cover behind the wreck of the destroyed T-55 as he prepares an RPG-26. The Lybian leans out for just long enough to fire the RPG. The rocket goes straight into the window, exploding inside and killing the machine gunner and one other AM soldier. (NLA: 5, AM: 4) A Lybian fell to fired from an AM soldier's AK, as the Lybians shot back, taking out one of the AM troops. Meanwhile, the remaining three AM troops flanked the Lybians. The Al Mourabitoun militiamen fired an RPG, killing two Lybians, while a third was cut down by fire from their AKs and the RPG-gunner's Makarov. (NLA: 2 , AM: 3) An NLA soldier returned fired with his AK, firing two short bursts at the rapidly approaching AM troops, killing a man with each burst. The NLA soldier, however was struck down by a shot from the remaining AM soldier's Makarov. The last surviving Lybian, however, caught the AM militiaman by surprise, firing three shots, causing him to crumple to the ground, dead. (NLA: 1, AM: 0) The Lybian raised his pistol in the air in victory. WINNER: National Liberation Army Category:Blog posts